A Chance at a Real Life
by QHLuver
Summary: After Harry was left with the Dursleys, there was a car accident that killed three people and gave several others a chance at a real life. Story is AU and rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This story is AU and something different from the other stories I have written. I am not sure what relationships there will be in it yet but the main characters are young so there is time for them. I will try to update regulary and I hope you enjoy the story =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whomever she sold any rights to.

* * *

Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia, were in the car with his sister on their way out to a peaceful dinner. Vernon was fuming with the news he was going to tell his sister. He was planning on waiting until they got to the restaurant before he told her but then thought it might be better to tell her now, as he didn't want to lose his appetite over the nasty boy.

"Last night the Petunia's vile sister's son was left on our doorstep" Vernon told Marge.

"What? The drunken good for nothings left their child on your doorstep, did they not have enough money for their drinks?" Marge asked her brother.

"They were killed" Petunia added still not sure what to think of her sister, the freak, dying and her son being left to her. She wondered if he would be a freak as well or if he would turn out normal.

"Get in a car accident because they were too drunk to drive" Marge said laughing at the pathetic people who were related to her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, they had to go get themselves killed and leave their freak of a son to us" Vernon said thinking that, that would be a good excuse as to why they now had another baby in their house.

"Poor, Dudley, having to grow up with that vile child. Vernon you should just dump him somewhere, it's not worth your time or money." Marge said giving Vernon something to think about. Vernon was so deep in thought he didn't even see the stop light go red.

"Vernon, watch out!" Petunia yelled as she saw a bus heading straight for the car. Vernon tried to turn quickly and ended up going sideways down the road before hitting a ditch and flipping the car.

The bus driver managed to stop the bus without any damage to it or the passengers and quickly called emergency services. An ambulance quickly arrived to the scene but none of the passengers on the car were wearing their seatbelt and one woman had flown through the windshield and was laying a few feet away.

One of the police officers was checking the id of the victims of the car accident and saw that there were several pictures of a baby in the man's wallet and a child seat in the back of the car. Having kids of his own, he realized the small boy may very well be with a sitter since there was not a child to be seen at the scene.

The officer called his partner over and they decided it would probably be best to go to 4 Private Drive and see if the baby was indeed with a baby sitter.

The two officers arrived at number 4 Private Drive and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes a middle aged woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" The baby sitter asked the officers.

"I am Officer Dylan and this is my partner Max. Do you live here ma'am?" The one officer asked.

"No sir. I am just babysitting, the owners just left for dinner about 45 minutes ago. Is this about the other child who isn't normally here?" The woman asked.

"What do you mean the child that isn't normally here?" the other officer asked rather concerned.

"When I got here tonight the Dursleys asked me if I was alright babysitting another child along with their boy Dudley. They told me that they were left with their nephew yesterday because his parents died and they were the only family the child had left. Peculiar if you ask me though, the child has been sleeping in a basket." the woman told the officers.

Dylan, the officer with the child at home, shook his head sadly, the one young boy lost his parents and now he just lost the only relatives that he had left. "Ma'am I am sorry to tell you that there was a car accident tonight and the Dursleys didn't make it."

"Those poor poor boys" the woman said breaking down into tears.

"Are you related to either of the boys?" Max asked.

"No, sir. I live down the street from them. The town gossips a lot and from what I heard the only relative that the family really has is Mr. Dursley's sister Marge. I believe they were going out to dinner with her tonight."

"She was in the accident as well." Max said to the woman.

"Oh those poor darlings! What will ever happen to them?"

"We will try to track down any family that they might have" Dylan said, hoping that they might be able to find some family and not have to send the two boys to an orphanage.

"May we see the children and get some information?" Max asked the woman.

"That's fine, that's fine. I will show you to the nursery and then call my husband and tell him that I will be later than expected." the woman said walking up to the nursery where she had put both boys in the same crib.

The officers looked around the room as the babysitter headed to the kitchen to call her husband. As Dylan looked over the crib at the two sleeping babies he saw a blonde boy and a dark haired boy. He looked up to see his partner looking at all of the pictures of the blonde haired boy in the room but not a single picture of the dark haired boy. Wondering to himself who this dark haired boy could be he took a closer look before gasping and stumbling back a step.

"Max, I think you ought to come here" Dylan said in shock as Max walked over to the crib and saw the two boys and was shocked as well once he took a close look at the little dark haired boy.

"Holy Merlin, that's Harry Potter!" Max exclaimed in a high whisper.

"I think we should inform Ted of this right away, especially after what happened to the Longbottoms this afternoon" Dylan said thinking sadly of two of his Auror comrades that had been tortured earlier in the day.

"I will give Ted a call and tell him to get down here now, you talk to the babysitter" Max said as he pulled out his cell phone. As Max stepped out in the hallway to call their supervisor, who was their chief at the muggle police station the two Auroras were working undercover at. The two were assigned under Ted because Ted was a muggle-born, and he had sufficient knowledge of both worlds, and many of his muggle relatives worked in the police department.

While Max was on the phone with Ted, Dylan went down stairs to talk to the babysitter and see if they could find something that would help to locate a relative for the boys, and figure out how Harry ended up with the Dursely's as the Potter boy has been searched for high and low since the news yesterday that the boy's parents had been killed and his godfather was still out on the loose and all of the families besides Sirius Black that the Potter will listed as suitable homes for Harry had turned up empty of the child.

The Aurors had turned up lost when it concerned the boy and they had even gone to Dumbledore who told them that the boy was safe with his relatives. Dumbledore had been questioned for several hours but nothing was ever found. Things turned even crazier with the search when they found the Longbottom's had been attacked because everyone knew that was one of the places that Harry should have been.

"Hello Tonks residence, how may I help you?" came the innocent voice of a young child.

"May I please speak to Ted please?" Max asked the young girl who knew to be Ted's daughter Nymphadora.

"Hello this is Ted" a new voice said into the phone.

"Hi Ted, its Max, sorry to be calling so late but it is important. There was a muggle accident we were called out to, the three muggles died and when we went in to find some identification we saw the man Vernon Dursley had a picture of a young boy in his wallet so we went to the house to see if the child was left with a sitter. Well this is when things got weird." Max said finally pausing to breathe.

"Weird how?" Ted asked rather curious why Max called.

"When we got to the house the sitter, a Dorthy McGrill, asked if we were there because of the child that was not normally there. Apparently a young child, the nephew of the Dursley's was left was here after the boy's parents died. Dylan and I went to see the two boys, and the one boy was the one in the pictures in the man's wallet and the other was none other than Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter? Are you sure Max?" Ted asked worried and excited that they may have finally found the boy.

"Course I am boss, I have seen him enough times over at both your house, the Longbottom's and the Potter's houses." Max replied thinking of all the times he has spent with the boy's parents and the rest of his friends, many who have passed away in the past week or were being searched as a mass murder.

"What is the address? I will be right over." Ted said already starting to put his shoes on while Max filled him in of where he was and what they have found out so far. "See if you can find anything about why he might be there while I head over."

Max walked over to what he assumed would be the master bedroom to have a look around before Ted got to the home. As Max was wandering around and trying to see if there was anything that would indicate why young Harry was at the house he saw a piece of parchment poking out from what looked like a jewelry box. Max pulled the note out and opened it up. As Max read the letter he became livid and started storming down the stairs to find Dylan and wait for Ted.

Just as Max got to the stop of the stairs he heard Ted and Dylan talking downstairs. Max hurried down the stairs and showed Ted the letter who also became angry when he read it. "Why the bloody hell would Dumbledore do this, Lily said under no circumstances was Harry to go to Petunia!"

"What are we going to do now boss?" Dylan asked after reading the letter.

"Well Harry was supposed to go first to the Longbottom's but with what happened to poor Frank and Alice that is out of the question, that bloody bastard Sirius was supposed to be next to get him and there is no way that murdering Death Eater is getting Harry! According to the Potter's will, Andy and I are next in line I believe." Ted said thinking about young Harry and hoping that he was okay.

A loud wail started from the nursery upstairs and Dorothy headed upstairs quickly with Ted following, while Max and Dylan made the appropriate calls to both the Muggle and Magical authorities.

By the time Dorothy and Ted reached the room both boys were crying. When they got to the crib Harry and Dudley both looked at the adults still crying.

"Un Te, Un Te" Harry started calling reaching towards Ted.

"Shhh its okay Harry, Uncle Ted is here, I've got you" Ted said picking up the dark haired boy and Dorothy moved to pick up the blonde boy before looking at Ted.

"Sir, how do you know this boy?" Dorothy wondered rather confused. The Dursley's had not even told her the dark haired boy's name, just that the boy was their nephew.

"His parents were close family friends, however, we were not sure what happened to young Harry here after the tragedy of his parents." Ted said hugging Harry closely and soothing the young boy. Dorothy was about to say something else when Dylan walked in with Madame Bones and another woman that Ted knew to be from child services.

"Hello, I am Lindsey Larn from child services, are you the boy's sitter?" Lindsey said already knowing Ted and being introduced to Amelia Bones downstairs.

"Yes I am Dorothy McGrill." Dorothy answered still holding onto Dudley.

"How about we move this conversation to the living room and we can discuss what will be happening to these boys." Lindsey said in a business like voice.

As the group settled downstairs in the living room, Lindsey started right in to businesses, "I was wondering if anyone has information on the dark haired child. There is only one child registered to live in this house."

"The dark haired boy is Harry Potter, his parents were killed last night and Petunia Dursley is his maternal aunt, however there is an investigation going on as to why he is currently here because his parents will lists several homes is supposed to go to and this was not one of them" Amelia answered tensely.

"I see, well I have been unable to find any other relations for the Dursley boy since his only living aunt was also killed in the accident with the Vernon and Petunia Dursley. The boy will be sent to an orphanage tomorrow and we can put both boys in a foster home tonight until arrangements can be made in the morning." Lindsey said making notes into her notebook.

"That won't be necessary for young Harry, Ted and his wife are the next people in the Potter's will to be his guardians so I don't see why it would be a problem for him to take young Harry home tonight. The boy has been through a lot already." Amelia said in a no nonsense voice.

"Paperwork has to be filled out for Ted and his wife to have custody of Harry and we can't go against procedure so the boy will go to a foster home for the night" Lindsey said back glaring at Amelia.

"Actually I have the paperwork right here declaring Ted and Andromeda Tonks as Harry's official guardian as of three pm earlier this afternoon. While an investigation has been going on about Harry's whereabouts, the officials thought it would be best to have a guardian to make the decisions for the boy." Amelia said handing over the paperwork to Lindsey showing that Harry's guardianship was already signed over so she relented and said Ted could take young Harry home.

"Since Dudley is Harry's cousin, it would allow you to foster him for the night as Harry's guardian and we can make arrangements for the boy tomorrow." Lindsey told Ted.

"I can do that" Ted said thinking he might have to talk to his wife about adopting Dudley in the morning so the young cousin's wouldn't have to be separated. The group talked a little longer and then Dorothy and Lindsey both left, leaving Ted to talk to Amelia about the letter that was left from Dumbledore.

"Blood wards! We would have never found Harry if Petunia had not died. It would not be a bad idea to adopt Dudley and tie the wards for Harry to him, and then even Dumbledore would not be able to find Harry and he can have a normal childhood" Amelia said giving Ted even more to think about, but the Potter's had told him and his wife about the prophesy so he knew Harry would never have a normal childhood but it would prevent people like Dumbledore to interfere with the boy.

"That is a good idea Amelia, I will have to talk to Andy and Nymphadora about it first though." Ted answered back.

"I can help push the paper work through faster with the muggles if you would like. Go home and talk this over with your family and I will take over the rest of the investigation here. Call me or owl me in the morning" Amelia said smiling warmly at her friend.

"Alright" Ted said before starting a fire in the Dursley's fireplace and flooing home with the two children in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ted walked out of the fire place heard his wife's voice, "Is that you Ted?"

"Yes, Andy" he replied back as he started walking into the kitchen with the two boys in his arms. When he got into the kitchen his wife looked up from her cup of tea and almost knocked it over when she recognized one of the boys in her husband's arms.

"Ted, is that Harry?" she asked jumping up and taking the dark haired boy from her husband and giving him a gentle hug as not to squish the boy.

"Sure is" Ted answered sitting down while still holding Dudley.

"How did you find him? Where was he? Who is the other boy?" Andy asked her husband in a rush as she rocked little Harry in her arms.

"Well it is a bit of a story, so how about we put these two to bed and I we can come back down here to talk? Is Nymphadora asleep yet?" Ted said walking up to one of the spare bedrooms in the house where there were already two cribs because the family often watched Harry and their friend's son Neville when the Potter's and Longbottom's were on missions for the order or just wanted a night out.

"She was when I checked on her ten minutes ago, but she did not want to go to bed tonight" Andy said while putting Harry in his normal crib before kissing him on the head and turning on the baby monitor they had.

When the Tonks had put the two young cousins to bed they went down to the kitchen and Andy got Ted a cup of tea before moving to the living room to talk.

"There was a muggle automobile accident tonight and Max and Dylan went to the scene. No one was wearing a seatbelt and the driver and two passengers all died. When Max looked into the driver's wallet for ID he saw a bunch of pictures of a young boy, the other boy that I brought home tonight. Max and Dylan decided to go to the driver's house and see if the boy was with a babysitter. When he got there the babysitter asked if they were there because of the other boy. Well Max and Dylan did not know what she was talking about so they questioned her. The other boy's parent's apparently died and he was left with his aunt and uncle."

"Please don't tell me that Harry was left with Lily's vile sister and her husband" Andy spat angrily.

"Max and Dylan went upstairs and Dylan noticed the one boy was Harry and called Max over. They both knew what happened to the Longbottoms and knew we were close to the Potters so they called me in. Well to sum up once I got there the muggle social services were there and Amelia Bones was called in as well. Amelia got it so Harry could come home with us and we now have full guardianship over him and since Harry is ours the lady from social services said we could take Dudley, Harry's cousin for the night and then arrangements would be made for Dudley tomorrow."

"How did Harry get there? I know Lily said that is the absolute last place in the world she wanted her son if something happened to her and James." Andy said to her husband.

"Well, when Max was looking around he found that out. Dumbledore sent him there with a note saying that there were blood wards tied to Petunia that would protect Harry." Ted said rubbing his temple after the long night.

"The harm would probably come from them" Andy said angrily.

"Yes, I do believe you are right, according to the babysitter, Harry has been sleeping in a basket."

"What?" Andy yelled.

"Shhh, you will wake the kids" Ted said rubbing his wife's back trying to calm her down.

"How could Dumbledore? We need to do something to protect Harry!" Andy said.

"Well I have been thinking about that, and well it would be a little more work for us but it would help Harry and his cousin." Ted said wondering if his wife would go for his idea.

"A little more work would be nothing if we could keep Harry safe." Andy said wondering what her husband was thinking.

"Well the wards fell when Petunia died, and Dudley has his mother's blood, therefore he also has Lily's blood. We could do the wards for Harry tying them to Dudley and adopt Dudley and raise them together as brothers. The wards are stronger when there is love between the relatives and it would save Dudley from going to an orphanage and could protect Harry from Dumbledore's meddling." Ted said trying to read his wife's expression.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I will call Amelia in the morning to help get paperwork through quickly and quietly and then we will adopt Dudley. I think we should do some training for all of the kids to help protect them when they have to leave home though. Both muggle and magical training because we don't know if Dudley will be a wizard or not." Andy said getting a huge smile from her husband.

"That sounds like a splendid idea. For now though let's get some sleep because I don't know about Dudley, but Harry has always been an early riser."

"Alright sounds good to me" Andy said yawning, "Perhaps we should get Neville in on the training as well, however not for a couple of years for any of the boys."

"Yes, that does sounds good" Ted said before going to bed for a few hours of sleep before another busy day.

The next morning Harry was up by five thirty and Andy got up and fed him, and just as he finished eating Dudley woke up. She brought Dudley down and fed him while Harry played in his high chair smiling brightly. After the two boys were fed Andy brought them into the living room to play for a little bit while she called Amelia.

After the phone rang for a few seconds Amelia picked up. "Hello Amelia Bones speaking"

"Hi Amelia, it's Andy. I was wondering if you could help me."

"I will try my best. What do you need help with?" Amelia asked.

"It might be best if you could floo over or if I could floo to you. It is rather a private matter." Andy told Amelia.

"I have Susan with me today but I can come over if you don't mind that she comes with me."

"That is no problem at all. She can play with the boys while we talk." Andy said before the two said their good-byes and Amelia said she would be over in about ten minutes.

Amelia arrived with her niece Susan and set her down with the two young boys to play while Andy and she talked.

"How has Susan been doing?" Andy asked Amelia.

"She is doing good but she misses her father some but she spent so much time with me over the past year that it won't be as hard of an adjustment as it will be for those two boys" Amelia replied looking at the three children playing on the floor. Susan's mother died because of complications during birth, and her father had been depressed so Amelia raised Susan for much of her early life and then her father died a few weeks ago in a Death Eater raid.

"Well at least she has you. Poor Dudley has no one, which is why I asked you to come over." Andy said before going into the plan her and Ted had come up with.

"I think that sounds like a great idea and if you wouldn't mind I would like to do some of the training with the boys and Susan as well." Amelia said after hearing the plan and Andy quickly agreed to the help with the training. "If you could just watch Susan for a couple of minutes I will just go grab the paperwork so that Dudley can be yours by the end of the day."

"Thank you" Andy said as Amelia flooed to the Ministry and Nymphadora walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she saw the three children she let out a little squeal before running the rest of the way down the stairs.

"When did Harry get here?" Nymphadora asked her mum as she squatted down to play with the three children.

"He was found last night and brought over here a little while after you went to sleep." Andy replied smiling at her daughter and how good she was with all three kids.

"Who is the other little boy and why is Susan here today?" Nymphadora asked.

"Susan is here while Amelia is picking up some paperwork and the other boy is Harry's cousin Dudley."

"I didn't know Harry had a cousin" Nymphadora replied tilting her head sideways a bit looking at the other boy to try and see a resemblance between the two boys.

"He is Aunt Lily's sister's son" Andy said before asking Nymphadora to come sit on the couch with her because she wanted to talk to her. Nymphadora climbed up onto the couch while her mum explained that Harry was going to stay with them since Aunt Lily and Uncle James were killed and that they wanted to adopt Dudley to protect Harry and to give him a loving home. Nymphadora loved the idea of having two brothers and entertained all three kids while her mom and Aunt Amelia filled out paperwork.

After the paperwork was done and everything was made official, Amelia did the ritual to tie the blood ward between Harry and Dudley. Once that was done Amelia also suggested that she have Nymphadora learns occulmacy because they don't want Dumbledore or anyone else to try to get past the girls mind and find Harry. The elder Tonks along with Amelia were very sufficient in occulmacy and thought that teaching all the children young would help them a lot especially after finding out just how manipulative Dumbledore really was.

Amelia went to work after sorting out the paperwork for the Tonks to adopt Dudley and setting up the wards because her assistant called her saying Albus Dumbledore was waiting for her in her office and wouldn't leave until he talked to her. Leaving Susan at the Tonk's house to play with Dudley and Harry Amelia went to the Ministry of Magic and walked into her office where Dumbledore had made himself comfortable.

"Hello Albus, what can I do for you?" Amelia asked walking around her desk and sitting down in her chair.

"I heard that there was an accident at the Dursley's household last night that you were called in for. What has become of the children?" Albus asked while taking out a lemon drop and putting one in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I can't tell you."

"As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I am privy to such information" Albus responded.

"Since the reason I was there has nothing to do with the Wizengamot, it in no way concerns you." Amelia said giving the headmaster of Hogwarts a hard look.

"Yes but the boy Harry Potter does. We need to protect him, so you need to tell me where he is" Albus said getting to the point.

"The boy is in the protection of his guardians and that is all I am able to tell you as he is a minor and his information is classified" Amelia said while picking up a quill and starting to work on some of the paperwork on her desk. Since she came into work she thought she mind and well get some of her work done and maybe Albus Dumbledore would get the hint that she was done discussing the case and would leave.

"It is for the greater good that I put the boy in a safe environment" Albus said rising to his feet.

"Greater good?" Amelia said raising her voice and standing as well. She would not give Dumbledore the opportunity to look down on her and try to assert any power.

"Yes the greater good. You understand - " Dumbledore said before getting interrupted by a very angry Amelia Bones.

"Greater good my arse. The boy is safe and where he belongs. You will not disrespect Lily and James Potter's will anymore then you already have. Now I have work to do so this discussion is over" Amelia practically shouted walking to the door and opening it for Albus who after trying to calm Amelia down to no avail finally left.

After calming down by doing several hours of paperwork Amelia left her office and went to Andy's house to pick up her niece.

"Hi Amelia. What did Dumbledore want?" Andy asked once Amelia stepped out of the fireplace.

"Bloody greater good and that I have to tell him what happened to Harry" Amelia said as she walked over to the three youngsters playing in the living room where Nymphadora was changing her hair color and nose to the glee of the three giggling tykes.

"Hi Aunt Amelia! Guess what I did after lunch today. I worked on shielding my mind with mum!" Nymphadora told Amelia gaining the first smile out Amelia since her talk with Dumbledore.

"That's good sweetie, before long you will be a master" Amelia said smiling and picking up a giggling Susan and getting a great big smile out of Nymphadora.

"Are you going to bring Susan over tomorrow when you go to work?" Andy asked as Amelia was getting together some of Susan's stuff.

"If it is not too much trouble" Amelia said grateful her friend was so willing to help her with Susan. Amelia hadn't planned on having children, at least not until she settled down and got here career to calm down. Unfortunately that plan went even further down the drain when he fiancé was killed during the war. Susan was born days after her fiancé died and Amelia thought she would just have to spoil her rotten as a make-up for not having any children, but then Susan's parents had died as well and it left Amelia with a one year old girl. Amelia trusted her house elf but she also didn't want her niece raised by an elf, and she didn't want to give the elf even more work to do especially since her elf was pregnant as well. Andy had been the lifesaver to allow Amelia to be both a mom to Susan and keep her job which she loved.

"It's no problem at all. I was even thinking of seeing if Neville could come over as well." Andy said smiling and cleaning up some of the mess that the kids had made during the day.

"Four one year olds. I don't know how you do it" Amelia said laughing.

"Well it's nice to see them happy. Although I might need to invest in a couple more cribs." Andy said thinking of how she would arrange four one year olds down for a nap with only two cribs.

"Well I had one for Susan and she had one at my brother's house, so I can bring one over tomorrow when I drop Susan off" Amelia said bouncing the little girl up into the air and making her squeal with joy.

Later that as Andy was feeding the two boys their dinner with the help of Nymphadora, since Ted was working late, Dudley looked up at Andy with a sad look and in a questioning voice asked "ere ma? da?" which almost broke Andy's heart. She knew Harry would have a hard time but since he often spent a few days at a time at the Tonk's house he didn't really know anything was different.

Andy picked up Dudley and started rocking him as the boy started crying. Andy knew that no words were needed to tell Dudley where his parents were, at least not at the time, because the young boy seemed to know they weren't coming back. As she rocked him back and forth and whispered soothing words to the boy, he ended up crying himself to sleep. Holding him a bit longer, Andy walked up the room the boy's were sharing and put Dudley in what was now his crib.

When Andy had gotten back down stairs she saw a clean Harry being cuddled by Ted as Ted watched the evening news.

"How was your day?" Andy asked sitting down besides her husband.

"There was a lot of paperwork to fill out after the accident last night and a robbery at a local store. The robbery looked to have been a magical one so it was transferred over to the Aurors. How was your day? Did you get everything sorted out with Amelia?"

"Dudley is officially ours. Dumbledore tried to get Amelia to tell him where Harry was though" Andy said resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Do you think the wards will be strong enough or should we go under Fidelius as well?" Ted asked his wife.

"I don't know and I haven't really thought about it before, but that might be a good idea. Perhaps we should do that, I will talk to Amelia about it tomorrow, if we do I would want her to be secret keeper." Andy told her husband.

"Same here" Ted said before moving to bring Harry up to his room as he had fallen asleep in his arms. When he came back downstairs he saw Andy had put out some food for him and he sat at the table where his daughter was coloring, while Andy was tidying up the kitchen.

After eating and putting their daughter to bed, the Andy and Ted got ready for bed themselves, both wanting to go to bed early after the tiring day and knowing there was a good chance one or both of the young boys would need them during the night.

Just as they turned off the light they heard Harry start to scream. They both got up and rushed to the boys room, thankful the noise hadn't woken up Dudley, Andy went to Harry's crib where they heard him yelling "Noooo ma, ma! bah man bah man!"

Andy woke the sobbing Harry up as she tried to sooth his crying and brought him to the living room with Andy trailing behind her. "Do you think he was dreaming about what happened?" Ted asked his wife is a quiet almost scared voice.

Andy just nodded her head yes as she continued to calm the crying boy. After finally rocking him back to sleep she put him back to bed and went to her own bed where Ted had gone after Andy headed to put Harry to bed.

"The poor boy" Andy said as she sat heavily onto the bed. Ted agreed with his wife but was thinking how Harry hadn't done any magic when he was crying.

"Andy, I think we should bring the boys to the doctors tomorrow."

"You are right, after what Harry went through he should be checked up. I will make an appointment first thing." Andy said.

"Not only that but Harry didn't do any accidental magic when he had his nightmare" Ted said reminding Andy of all the previous times Harry had done magic, even in his sleep if he was afraid.

"Something isn't right" Andy said scared that Voldomort or Dumbledore did something to the boy.

"There is not much we can do tonight, but I will call in and take a personal day tomorrow and we can bring the boy's to the doctor's and maybe then we can go out to the park or something." Ted said before kissing Andy goodnight for the second time and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his whole world belong to J.K. Rowling and whoever she sells rights to. I only own the plot and characters that J.K. Rolwing did not create.

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for the two adult's at the Tonk's house and Andy was up getting breakfast ready for the three kids when Amelia showed up with Susan.

"Amelia, after talking to Ted last night we decided we want to put the house under Fidelius and was wondering if you could be our secret keeper." Andy told her closest friend.

"That is probably a good idea, and of course I will." Amelia said giving her friend a hug. "You will have to teach me the charm though." Amelia continued knowing that is was a very hard charm and not that many people even knew how to do it, which is why it wasn't used very often during the war.

"Of course, you were good at charms so you should have no problem doing it. I can work on it with you and then we can do it this weekend." Andy said.

"Sounds good. It's too bad you didn't cast the charm for the Potters" Amelia said with a sad smile.

"I know, that bastard Black. Although it is weird, Black picked the charm up quickly yet it was three weeks between me teaching it to him and the Potter's going into hiding. When I asked Lily she just told me that they were waiting to make sure the secret keeper was confident that he could do it properly, but I know Black could." Andy said with a complitative look.

After thinking a few minutes Amelia spoke again, "You don't think they switched secret keepers do you?"

"I hadn't really thought of it before, but Sirius wasn't like most of the Blacks, he was the only family I got along with growing up, it doesn't make sense." Andy said as the two women thought over the new revelation.

"Well I need to get going to work, what are your plans for today?" Amelia asked Andy.

"I am brining the boys to the doctors and then thought I would bring the kids to the park. I am also going to write Augusta Longbottom about Neville coming over tomorrow. With the doctor appointments today is would be too much with five kids."

"Yes, makes sense. Well I need to be off but we will talk tonight." Amelia said before she left through the fireplace to go to work.

After Amelia left, Andy and Ted got the kids cleaned up and headed to the doctor's appointment that Andy had made before giving the kids breakfast.

The family was able to get right in as they were the first family there, since the doctor and Andy agreed that it would be better keeping where Harry was a secret for now. Andy knew that Dr. Goldfield was Harry's normal doctor and would never betray the Potter's or Tonk's by leaking what happened at the doctor's office to anyone.

The doctor was doing a scan on the two boys while Nymphadora entertained Susan in the corner of the office by reading her a book. After reading over the scans the doctor had a frown on his face. "Both of these boys have blocks on their magic."

"WHAT?" Ted and Andy said at the same time, knowing how dangerous it could be to have a block on ones magic, especially so young when the magic is just develping.

"It is good that you got them here when you did. Harry has always been extremely powerful but it would have taken away some of his skills such as his metamophasis and his ability to ever defend his mind. As for Dudley it would have made him a sqiub. It looks like it was put on only a few days ago so with some potions we will be able to undo it. Do you have any idea who would do this to these boys?" Dr. Goldfield said to the Tonks who were almost in shock.

"Dumbledore" Ted growled out.

"He is one of the few who would be powerful enough to do this. I would also suggest making a trip to the bank if I were you." The doctor said before leaving to go get the potions the two boys would need and coming in and explaining when they boys needed to take them and told them to be careful with Dudley's weight because he was over the percentile for his age and height.

After the Tonks left the doctor's office they decided to take the doctor's advice and go to the bank, and make sure everything was in order there. As they walked into the bank they went up to a teller and told them that they needed to find out about the financial situation surrounding Harry Potter and the Will of his parents.

The goblin, Griphook, led them to an office and told the group that they would need to get blood from young Harry to make sure that he was really Harry Potter. After making a small cut in Harry's finger, making the young boy cry, and getting three drops of blood, the goblin healed Harry as Ted calmed the crying boy down.

After confirming the status of who Harry was, he went to go get the Potter will and financial statements. After five minutes the goblin came back with Ragnok, the bank director, who both looked worried and concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked worried when she saw the goblins coming back with concerned looks.

"Mrs. and Mr. Tonks I am sorry but the goblin that was put in charge of the Potter's will put a fake will in. We have arrested the goblin and he will be killed for his actions" the director said.

"What did the fake will say and what does the new will say?" Ted asked the goblin.

"The fake will reads, 'I, James Harold Potter, of sane mind and body, give the custody of Harold James Potter and all my belongings to Lily Potter, nee Evans. Under the circumstances that Lily dies at the same time or before me, I give magical custody of Harold James Potter to Albus Dumbledore and physical custody to Petunia Dursley, nee Evans. I give Albus Dumbledore 100,000 gallons upon my death and 10,000 gallons a month to him until Harry claims the title of Lord Potter. I also give 100,000 gallons to the Order of the Phoenix, 1,000 gallons a month to Petunia Dursley until Harry graduates from Hogwarts, and 100,000 gallons to the Molly Weasley, nee Prewitt. The rest of my money will go to Harry when he claims the title Lord Potter, until then he will have his trust vault that will be filled to 10,000 gallons at the start of each year."

"I am going to kill him" Andy growled and Ted agreed with his wife and the goblins nodded as well.

"Would you like to move on to the reading of the real will?" Griphook asked after a few moments.

"Yes please" Andy said rocking Dudley against her as he started getting squirmy.

"I, James Harold Potter, of sane body and mind, (and yes Moony and Padfoot I am sane!) give full custody of my beloved son to his mother the beautiful Lily Potter, nee Evans. If Lily dies before me or we die at the same time, I give custody of Harold James Potter to the following people in this order, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Andromeda and Theodore Tonks, Sirius Black (Sorry Padfoot old buddy, but Harry needs a mother and a father figure so you are third!), Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, or Augusta Longbottom. Under no circumstance will custody of Harold James Potter go to Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore or Petunia Dursley, nee Evans.

To my best mate, Sirius Orion Black, I give you the advice to find yourself a woman and settle down. Also do NOT go after Peter or Dumbledore if Lily and I die. We figured out too late that Dumbledore used us and the Longbottoms. We should not have listened to him when he convinced us that Peter would be a good change in secret keeper. We should have kept you but it is NOT your fault if we died! Dumbledore will get what he deserves in time. No matter who gets Harry you are his godfather so help take care of him and teach him a prank or two for me. I will not leave you money as you have enough of your own but there is a letter in our vault that says we changed secret keepers to Peter before we died and it is signed with a blood quill. I just hope you see this before you do anything rash.

To my other best mate, Remus Lupin, I leave you Potter Cottage in Wales. I also give you 100,000 gallons at the time of my death and 1,000 gallons a month for the rest of your life. You are a great man and don't let your furry little problem get in the way of your life. Be happy my friend.

To whom ever gets my beloved son Harry, I leave you 5,000 gallons a month and ask that you love him as your own and if he calls you mum or dad then we know you are doing your job as a good parent.

To my son, Harold James Potter, I leave you the Potter fortune to be claimed on your eleventh birthday where you can claim the title of Lord Potter and the rights that go with it. Know that your mother and I loved you very much and study hard but don't forget to have fun. Remember there has always been a Potter and Longbottom together when there was trouble and don't let your Uncle Padfoot give you any advice on girls! Mischief Managed."

After the will was read Andy was crying thinking how she blamed Sirius when he never betrayed the Potters and how she had to talk to Amelia.

"We will get your money back, with interest, and give it to the correct people. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will be notified and a copy of the will be sent to everyone mentioned in it." the director replied.

"Thank you" Andy said before filling out the paper work that needed to be done and the group left the bank and went to a park near the Tonk's house. Nymphadora ran off to play on the swings where a friend of hers was and the three one year olds played in a sandbox with Andy and Ted watching over them.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do that!" Andy seethed.

"I know, and what does he mean by giving Molly Weasley money?" Ted asked thinking about the differences in the fake and real will.

"I don't know. Arthur has always been a good guy but I was never a fan of Molly Prewitt back in school." Andy said and Ted agreed with his wife. They talked for awhile more about the differences in the wills and the wording in them before gathering the four kids and heading back to the house for a late lunch.

After lunch the young kids were put down for a nap, Andy thankful for the extra crib that Amelia brought over, and thinking that she really needs to do some shopping. Ted disappeared during the afternoon and didn't get back until after Amelia came back to gossip, practice the charm and pick up her niece.

"Did you hear Sirius Black was captured today?" Amelia was asking Andy as Ted walked into the living room.

"I didn't but you have the wrong person!" Andy told her friend.

"What do you mean we have the wrong person? He pretty much admitted that he was guilty!" Amelia exclaimed.

"We stopped at the bank after the doctor's appointment and heard a fake will and real will of the Potters. They switched their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew!" Andy told her and then told her about both wills and everything that happened that morning.

"The blocked the boys' magic! It could have killed them." She said when Andy told her about the doctors appointment.

"Could you watch Susan for the night? I hate to ask you but there was a rumor Sirius wasn't going to get a trial so I want to take my copy of the will to the Ministry right away and make sure Sirius doesn't go to prison!" Amelia said and after getting an okay from Andy she rushed back to the ministry.

After Amelia left, Andy walked into the kitchen where Ted had just finished putting dinner on the table. After getting the kids down and starting to eat she asked Ted where he went to all afternoon.

"I had to sort out everything with the Muggles for Dudley. I put the Dursley's house up for sale and open an account at Gringotts for Dudley and transferred all his parent's money into it and except for a couple of pictures I put most of their personal stuff into the vault as well so he can have it when he is older. His aunt Marge left everything to Dudley as well. I am doing pretty much the same except not keeping much of her stuff, most of it went up for sale. I framed a couple pictures to put in the bedroom for Dudley since we put some pictures of Lily and James in the room for Harry. I know Lily and Petunia didn't get along but she is the boy's mother." Ted told his wife.

"I can't believe I forgot all about the Dursley's will!" Andy said angry with herself that she remembered Harry's but forgot about her other son's parents.

"It's okay love. It has been a very busy two days. You can't remember everything. While you are a brilliant and beautiful witch, you are still human." Ted told his wife before the family finished their dinner and the kids were put in the living room to play.

The next day Augusta Longbottom dropped Neville off and while the four young kids played, Augusta and Andy talked.

"It's been so hard since Frank and Alice ended up in the hospital. They were such bright people and I wonder if Neville will ever be able to live up to his parents or is he will be ashamed of them." Augusta told Andy, whom she used to see all the time because her and Frank were such good friends. She actually thought Andy and Frank would end up together one day but was happy that the two couples found people they loved.

"I know Augusta, but it is one thing I wanted to talk to you about. When the kids get older we want to start training them and as you know there is always a Potter and a Longbottom together when the times get hard, so I want Neville to join the children."

"Do you think he will be strong enough to?" Augusta asked.

"Well, look at yourself and his parents, of course he will be. If you don't mind he can spend his week days here with the other kids so he doesn't feel left out when they start training. I have Susan when Amelia is at work so one more would not be a problem at all."

"If you are sure then that is fine with me." Augusta said before leaving to go visit her son and daughter-in-law at the hospital, thinking about how hard it will be raising such a young boy at her age. She was glad Andy was there to help her because being raised by a house-elf was not a way to be raised and she has a hard enough time lifting the boy up now. Neville was not a fat baby but Augusta did not have Frank until she was older, and her husband was already ill and she herself was much weaker physically then she was even a few years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his whole world belong to J.K. Rowling and whoever she sells rights to. I only own the plot and characters that J.K. Rolwing did not create.

A/N - I am back at school so updates will not be as often... It is going to be a hectic semester for me! Reviews do encourage me to write more though and thanks to the people who did review. Harry is not going to be super powerful in this story but he is going to have different friends and slightly different magic!

* * *

The next few days flew by, with Amelia fighting to get Sirius a trail and hunt for Peter without Dumbledore knowing. Susan spent a lot of time at the house with Andy playing with the boys and the four were almost like siblings. On the weekend Amelia cast the Fidelius charm, to the relief of the Tonks.

With the news of Sirius getting a trial and Amelia Bones backing it, Dumbledore was putting even more pressure on Amelia to tell him where Harry was. Amelia knew she couldn't once the charm was up and worked hard every evening to practice the charm, and it was a relief when they finally got it up. Nymphadora was worried that she would lose her Muggle friends but they told her that she would still see them at muggle school, at the pool and the park amongst other places.

Over the weekend Ted watched Susan, Harry, and Dudley while Amelia and Andy did some much needed shopping. Andy had some clothes at her house from when Harry used to stay with her but both of the boys had already grown some in the week that they had been there and she thought they needed some of their own toys.

They first went into muggle London and headed into the shop to find muggle clothes and toys. Since Andy and Ted lived in a muggle neighborhood they knew the kids would need a lot of muggle clothes for when they went out. They even picked out some stuff for Neville since he would be with them most of the time. Amelia couldn't resist picking up some stuff for Susan as well.

Just as they were leaving the muggle toy store, Amelia spotted a stuffed stag. "Didn't Harry used to have one of these?"

"He did. James could turn into one. We have to get that for him!" Andy said thinking sadly how Harry lost so much. They saw a doe as well and decided to get that to remind him of lily and they saw two stuffed dragons they thought Dudley would like.

"Both of the boys seem to be doing well" Amelia said as they started walking to Diagon Alley.

"Yes, they are much better now. The transition seemed easier on Harry then Dudley, but then again Harry is with people he knows. Nights are the worst though, one or both of them have woken up crying out for their parents almost every night since they have been here." Andy told Amelia.

"I don't know how you do it" Amelia said thinking that there was no way she could take care of five kids after staying up half the night with one or two of the boys.

"Ted has been a huge help, and Nymphadora helps out during the day as well." Andy said thinking about how great her husband has been with everything and glad that they could help the two boys, who were growing closer every day and strengthening the protection around Harry.

After a full day of shopping in both the muggle and magical worlds, the two women went back to the house and shopped Ted and the kids everything that they bought. Harry loved the Stag and Doe and kept hugging them close. Dudley liked his new dragons and Nymphadora was happily surprised to see that her mum had bought her a stuffed lemur which she saw at the zoo and loved the last time she was there.

Sunday was a relaxed but anxious day for the Tonks and Bones because Sirius trial was the next day. Andy had written Remus Lupin who made arrangements to get together after the trial so they could all celebrate Sirius becoming free. Remus had felt terrible blaming one of his best mates for the betrayal of the Potters when it was really the rat. He was happy that the Potters named him a potential care giver for Harry and that the Tonks still wanted him involved in Harry's life. They had even asked him to help train the kids when they got a little older, and which he was happy to do, especially with all that James and Lily had given him.

On Monday a hearing for Sirius was set up and the letter from the Potter's was brought out from Sirius' vault and used as evidence for his freedom. During the trial Albus Dumbledore questioned the validity of the letter but between Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom having seats on the Wizengot and seeing a copy of the original will which was also read at the hearing it was looking up for Sirius. Sirius also was questioned under Versitsium which proved he was not the secret keeper and that Peter really was. The vote for Sirius to be free was the majority with only Fudge, Umbridge, Malfoy, and Nott voting against him.

After the trial Sirius whooped when he was announced innocent and ran up to Amelia spinning her around in delight that she was able to give him a trial and save him from Azkaban. He also gave his favorite cousin Andy a hug while shaking Ted's hand and then pulling Remus into a hug.

"I am sorry I doubted you" Remus said.

"Well I doubted you as well so we are even" Sirius said before linking arms with his cousin and asking how his pup was.

"He misses Lily and James and has even asked for you and Remus a few times. It is weird though because he never asks for Peter, maybe he knew he couldn't trust him." Andy said before continuing, "I hope you don't mind that he is with us over you"

"I understand Lily and James' reseaon and he couldn't have picked two better couples. It is sad about the Longbottoms."

"And to think my vile sister did that, I am glad I was disowned from that family" Andy stated with some disgust.

"Well that is where you are wrong my dear" Sirius said gaining a confused look from all of the adults present.

"What do you mean?" Andy finally asked when Sirius just stood there looking smug.

"My parents died and I am now head of the Black family, and the first thing I plan to do it kick that scum off of our family and reinstate you into it" Sirius said gaining a huge hug from Andy.

"What about Narcissa?" Andy asked.

"Well I am not sure. I was thinking of writing to her and seeing where she stands in the world. I hate Lucy but if she ever wants to leave him, then I would feel bad kicking her out of our family. You can bet that her son won't be getting the title of Lord Black though. It is a shame that I cannot pass it on to Nymphadora, but Black family states it must go to a male." Sirius said as the group left the ministry and headed out to go celebrate.

"I am glad the Bones head of family can go to a female." Amelia said thinking how she would be passing it on to Susan since she was not planning on having any children of her own.

"Yeah, but I could give it to Harry, especially with you as his new guardian if I don't have any children of my own." Sirius said thinking about how Hestia the one woman he thought about asking to marry him died two weeks before the Potters did.

"Harry already has the title of Potter, what about Dudley" Ted asked thinking about their other new son.

Sirius smiled looking over at the other young boy, "that might not be a bad idea, than there will be a Black, Potter, Longbottom, and Bones together. It would be a strong group."

The other adults agreed that it would be a politically strong group with four strong families together and that the four could potentially change the British Wizarding World if they wanted to. The adults talked as they celebrated over dinner and the kids had their own conversation although none of the adults had any idea what they were talking about.

After the celebration dinner, Andy and Ted offered their spare room to Sirius to stay to get his bearings together since he was living mostly with the Potters and did not want to go to his ancestral house for the time being. Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to stay that long because the Tonk's only had four bedrooms and it would be overcrowded when the children got any older, but he was happy to have a place to call home until he got one of his houses cleaned out. The Blacks did not own nearly as many places as the Potters and the only one close to the Tonk's house needed serious work to become livable.

The next day Sirius spent much of his time with Harry, but he made sure to spend some time with the other children especially Dudley because he was thinking giving Dudley the title of Lord Black would be a good idea as long as Dudley grew up right, which he thought was likely with Andy and Ted as his parents.

After helping feed the kids there dinner, Amelia and Ted both got back from work around the same time and wanted to speak to Sirius about what he planned to do. Sirius was an Auror but was taking some time off because many people still believed it was him that betrayed the Potters even though he was proven innocent.

"Dlyan is being transferred back to the Auror's to help with the cleanup of everything and Ted needs another man in his force." Amelia told Sirius, "We were wondering if you wanted to go. You would be working with Max so he would help you to learn the muggle ways everything is done and you wouldn't start for another two weeks, however Max would stop by several times during those two weeks to help catch you up."

Sirius loved the idea and said that Ted would be a fine man to work under and he would like to have the two weeks to spend with Harry and getting to know Dudley.

Two days before Sirius was to start working under Andy, he was playing with Harry when all of a sudden Harry changed his face and hair to look similar to Sirius. "ANDY!" Sirius yelled making Andy drop everything she was doing and run out to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked since all she could see was Sirius' back. "Harry changed his look?" He said picking up Harry and turning around with the boy.

"Oh, his first full facial change! We need to write this down" Andy gushed getting a confused look for Sirius.

"What?" was all Sirius managed to say.

"Harry is a metamorphosis like Nymphadora. I thought you knew" Andy said as she grabbed the baby book she made for Harry and wrote down he had his first full facial change.

"No idea. How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"Well the doctor mentioned it and when Nymphadora changes her nose or eye color Harry has been copying her." Andy said.

"Oh" was all Sirius said making Andy laugh. Andy's laughter caught Harry's attention and he morphed back to his regular look.

" Nymphadora should be able to help him control his features over the next few years. It will be nice because then we can bring him into the Wizarding World without people making a fuss that he is Harry Potter." Andy said as she was leaving the room to make sure the rest of the kids were still okay. Ted and Nymphadora had them in the living room but Sirius said that he wanted some alone time with his godson.

"What was that all about?" Ted asked when Andy came back into the room.

"Harry had his first full facial change and Sirius didn't know about Harry's ability." Andy said with a slight laugh.

"He had his first full facial exchange. Wicked!" Nymphadora said turning away from Dudley to talk to her mom.

"Nora!" Dudley yelled pulling on Nymphadora to get her attention again.

"Nora, I like it" Sirius said as he walked into the room with Harry.

"Well Nora is better than Nymphadora" Nymphadora said with a smile at the nick-name that Dudley had unknowingly came up with, and it wasn't long before the four as Sirius called them started calling Nymphadora Nora and Sirius followed suit. Even Ted and Andy started calling her Nora which was a lot less of a tongue-full.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own what you have not seen from JKR.

A/N - It has been far too long since I last posted. I hope to have at least one more chapter out before then new year though!

* * *

The next couple of years flew by with the kids being kids. They would go swimming at the local pool on hot summer days, and play in park whenever they could. The four as they were being called became close friends and Nora was everyone's older sister. It wasn't uncommon for them to fight amongst each other like all siblings did but they always made up and were friends again soon after.

Dudley was the shyest of the group but if any other kids on the playground were mean to Harry, Neville, or Susan he was quick to defend them. Susan was the most talkative and would often come up with what game everyone should play next and the boys usually always went along unless it was dress-up. Harry was the quickest and rather a smart mouth with some of the things he would say. Neville was the strongest out of the group but a mix of Dudley and Harry. All four children were rather bright but in different ways and they were all very loyal to each other.

Nora continued to help Harry with his metamorphous changes and by the time he was four he had good control and understanding over his changes allowing Andy to take the kids out into the Wizarding World. The kids loved getting ice cream in Diagon Alley and when they went to go get Nora's supplies for her first year they saw a white blonde hair boy pull the hair pigtails of another blonde hair girl who was looking at a display with her mother and the little girl started crying.

"That's not nice!" An angry five year old Susan said to the boy.

"So" the boy said sticking his tongue out at Susan and running to catch up with his father.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked the blonde hair girl as her mother watched on.

"Ye-ah" the girl hiccupped while wiping her eyes.

"He was mean" a four year old Harry said getting a nod from his three friends making the little girl smile.

"I'm Hannah and I'm five!" the blonde hair girl told the other children.

"I'm Dudley and I will be five tomorrow!" Dudley said excitedly.

"I'm Neville and I am four." Neville put it.

"I'm Harry and I am four" Harry said.

"Susan and I'm five" Susan said before going over and hugging the little girl.

As the five kids talked Andy went over and talked to Hannah's mother who was a few years younger than her, but she recognized from Hogwarts.

"We are spending this Saturday at the beach for Dudley's Birthday, would you and Hannah like to join us?" Andy asked Ellen Abbot.

"That sounds wonderful, Hannah doesn't really have any friends her own age." Ellen said smiling at Andy and the two talked and made arrangements for Hannah and Ellen to floo over to the Tonk's House Saturday morning and then they would drive out to the beach.

On Saturday Harry and Dudley were up early jumping off the walls with excitement, driving the rest of the Tonk's crazy. After eating breakfast Andy and Ted were making sure they had everything and were loading up the car.

"Muuum! When is everyone getting here?" Dudley whined as he watched his parents make another trip out to the car.

"Soon" Andy said shaking her head at the now five year old Dudley, remembering the first time both the boys started calling her Mum and calling Ted their Dad.

Andy and Ted decided to have a family outing, just them Nora, Dudley and Harry. Sirius was looking at houses in the Tonk's area and Neville was at home with his grandmother and Susan was with Amelia. Andy and Ted thought it would be fun to bring the kids to the zoo because they knew how much Nora loved going when she was there age and in fact still loved going now.

After all day at the zoo and seeing the animals and other families the two boys were quite tired by the time the day came to an end and Andy was holding Dudley and Ted was holding Harry when they were walking back to the car listening to Nora talk about how the monkeys swung from tree to tree and how she still thinks the lemurs are the best animal and loves when they bark cause they remind her of Uncle Padfoot, which made both of the adults laugh.

After Nora climbed into the car, Andy was buckling Dudley into his seat and asked him if he had fun when he mumbled, "yeah mum," which brought tears to Andy's eyes. It had been almost a year that she had both the boys and she was happy that he thought of her as his mum now. She knew that she wouldn't let them forget their parents but she thought of what James said in his will about Harry calling his new guardians mum and dad, and she was proud.

Dudley continued to call her mum after that day and it was about two days later that Harry also started calling her mum and Ted dad. Ted was shocked the first times the boys called him dad but gave them both big hugs which made the boys giggle.

The shout of "Uncle Padfoot!" brought her out of her day dream and she went to the front hall to say hello to her favorite cousin.

"Where is Uncle Moony?" Harry asked after giving Sirius a hug.

"Finishing putting the cooler and stuff in the car." Sirius said. It was the same day that Amelia brought the kids to the zoo that Sirius bought the house next door to the Tonks. Remus was often a guest at Sirius house so he could see the kids, but always went back to Potter Cottage around the full moon.

It wasn't long after Sirius got to the house that the floo flared up and Amelia walked out holding the hands of Susan and Neville.

"Happy Birthday!" Susan and Neville shouted running up to Dudley and giving him a hug.

"Are we ready now?" Harry asked looking rather impatient to get going.

"No honey, we still have to wait for Hannah and her mum." Andy said to the boys.

"Oh yeah" Harry said sitting down on the couch facing the fire and staring at it. Soon the other three young kids did the same thing.

"What are you doing?" Remus said gaining attention from the four kids who quickly jumped off the couch and all jumped onto Remus almost making him fall. All four kids loved playing pile-up on both Remus and Sirius.

When the kids finished laughing, Remus once again asked why they were all staring at the fireplace.

"We were waiting for Hannah" Susan told him.

"Oh well that makes sense" Remus said with a smile.

"Yup" Neville agreed making all the adults grin.

"So what do you guys want to do today at the beach?" Remus said distracting them from waiting for Hannah. At once all four kids started talking leaving Remus rather confused as to what they wanted to do because it was all coming out jumbled with each kid talking louder and louder to try and be heard over everyone else.

Thankfully for Remus, who had much better hearing than anyone else, the fire flood up again and Ellen Abbot came out holding the hand of Hannah.

Andy quickly went and said hello and Hannah ran off to be with the other four kids.

"Would it be possible for my other daughter to join us today? My husband was called into work and she is begging me not to leave her with her grandparents when we get to go to the beach. Eleven year olds can be so dramatic" Ellen said with a laugh.

"Oh that is no problem at all. Hang on one second" Andy said quickly writing down the address. Here you go, just have her read this and we will all wait for you.

Ellen flooed back home and after having her daughter read the address she burnt the piece of paper and the two flooed back to the Tonks' house. After they got there Andy called over Nora who she introduced to Jenna Abbot, who was the same age as Nora and the two would be starting school together.

The two girls hit it off right away and were happy that they had someone to sit with on the train together. The only neighbors of the Abbots were the Davis and while Hannah played with Tracy sometimes, there are not really wizards or witches that were Jenna's age.

After everyone was introduced to each other Andy and Ellen went in the Tonks' van with the younger kids and Remus, Sirius, Ted, Nora and Jenna all went into "Sirius' van." Ted drove that van since Remus and Ted never actually trusted Sirius to drive it with the kids even though he was the one who owned it.

Once the group got to the beach the adults unpacked the vans, thankful that they put feather-light charms on all the coolers before they left home and picked a spot on the beach and laid out some towels, an umbrella and a couple of chairs along with a pig blanket. The kids wanted to go into the water first thing so everyone but Ted headed into the water. Ted stayed behind to watch all of their stuff along with being able to take pictures of everything without getting his camera wet.

The younger kids went in to the water and splashed each other around playing with Nora and Jenna until the two older girls decided to have a handstand contests in the water, which Sirius soon joined but according to the judges, Andy, Ellen and Remus he never won and was often knocked over.

After playing in the water for almost an hour everyone got out and went up to where Ted was reading a book and lying out in the sun.

"Hello daddy!" Harry yelled running and jumping on Ted who barely managed to move his book before a very wet and sandy 4 year old jumped on him.

"Umpf" was all Ted managed to get out making everyone else laugh.

"I'm hungry, what's to eat?" Nora said sitting on a bubblegum pink towel next to Jenna who was on a purple towel.

"Well let's see" Andy said before pulling out grapes and melon along with sandwiches, biscuits, chips and an assortment of other food. The adults put food onto the plates of the younger five and then the older two girls got food before the rest of the adults did. After filling up their stomach and laughing and joking the younger five played in the sand with Jenna and Nora helping them build a village of sandcastles before jumping on them and rebuilding them. They also decided it would be fun to burry Sirius in the sand while he fell asleep on a towel. Andy made sure to get plenty of pictures of the kids playing.

They spent the rest of the day playing in the water and snacking on food and having a good time before packing everything back home to have cake and presents for Dudley's birthday. Dudley was excited to get his first toy broom stick making Harry whine he wanted one but Andy reminded him he also had a birthday coming up. The kids took turns on the toy broomstick, like they did a few months ago for Susan's birthday. Hannah was a little nervous at first but with encouragement from the other four she had a lot of fun on it, and it did help that it did not get more than three feet off the ground.

After a long day, the Bones and Abbot's went home, while Neville stayed the night. The three boys were put to bed all dreaming about how much fun they had and looking forward to Neville and Harry's birthdays that would be coming up.

"Today was a good day" Andy said to her husband as she laid down in bed.

"It was" Ted agreed, "It is good that Jenna was there so Nora had someone to play with."

"I know, and to be honest I feel a little relieved that she will know someone on the train when she goes off to Hogwarts" Andy said.

"Well she will have plenty of time to make friends at Hogwarts as well" Ted replied, "But it is nice that she won't be alone. Do we have to let her go?"

"Yes we have to let her go" Andy said, "but I can't believe she is leaving this year!"

"I will miss her, but if we are going to start doing some training with the younger four then we are going to be rather busy. I am glad Nora can block her mind so well though. It makes me feel easier letting her go off, knowing how strong she is. And I think the martial arts that Max had us put her in has helped her clumsiness some as well" Ted said laughing.

* * *

Everyone loves reviews ;)


End file.
